ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Misery
How Misery joined the Tourney Misery participated in The King of Iron First Tournament 5 in order to fight Jinpachi Mishima, who had sent her cousins to the hospital, but was unable to find him. Heihachi Mishima, who had also been after Jinpachi, returned to Japan, leaving Misery with feelings of discontent over the lack of closure. Nevertheless, Misery's life had gradually returned to normal. However, those peaceful days quickly fell apart after conflict engulfed the globe. After learning that the leader of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the man behind the chaos, Jin Kazama, is a relative, Misery decides to enter the Smash Bros. Tourney to defeat him. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lights her right hand on fire. After the announcer calls her name Misery throws a flame at the camera. When it clears, it's close up to Misery's face and she says "Normally when picture frames fall outta the sky on me, I duck way faster.". Special Attacks Flame (Neutral) Misery shoots a flame at her opponent. Laser Attack (Side) Misery dashes forward and shoots a laser at her opponent. Flight (Up) Allows Misery to fly for some time. Ground Throw (Down) Misery grabs the closest opponent and lifts them in the air, then throws them to the ground causing great damage. Hyper Flame (Hyper Smash) Same as Flame, except with more flames. Fierce Fire (Final Smash) Misery throws herself into the air and fire starts shooting out of her hands, hitting all the oppoenents shooting them off the stage. Victory Animations #Crossing her arms, Misery looks upwardand says "Make sure to watch out for quicksand!". #*Crossing her arms, Misery looks upwardand says "You are not worthy enough to fight me.". (Gimli victories only) #With her back facing the screen, Misery raises his arm and then turns around to look at the screen saying "Everything is a possible disaster.". #Misery makes fire explode from her palm and strikes a pose saying "It got all of the men in my family...". #*Misery makes fire explode from her palm and strikes a pose saying "As I told you earlier, those grade failures don't explain why I'm Mother Nature's best friend.". (Ganryu victories only) On-Screen Appearance Misery jumps down, brings her arms up then down, creates a flame between her palms then quickly extinguishes it saying "The chocolate squirt bounced off me and hit you!!" before assuming her fighting stance. Special Quotes *That doesn't explain why I'm suddenly Mother Nature's new best friend! (When fighting Ganryu or Gimli) *Oh, I love a party. (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Ares) *Hello, 9-1-1? Did you get my message? (When fighting Alisa) *Iris is having trouble breaking a record. (When fighting Killer Moth) Trivia *Unlike the Ruby Gloom television series, Misery seems to be associated with fire in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. *Misery once held the record of having the longest quote to be said on the character select screen, but she lost this title to Captain Hector Barbossa. *Out of all of the characters from the Ruby Gloom television series that appear in the Tourney series, Misery is the only character who does NOT use a recycled quote for a Star KO quote; she instead uses an original quote. Ruby and Iris are the others, but their Star KO quotes are her crying from Missing Buns and her extremely high-pitched screech from Broken Records. *Misery and Diana Barry have the same English voice actress. *The rival of Misery is Gimli. Category:Ruby Gloom characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Good Aligned Characters